


Needle and Thread

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin forces Thor to sew Loki’s mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle and Thread

“You rely so much on your words, Loki,” Odin said from his spot on his throne. “And you’ve already had a taste of what it is like to have your voice removed. But you can always take that off without any pain.” Odin leaned forward in his throne. “But we will show you just how painful your words can be to others. Thor, sew his mouth shut.”

Loki’s eyes widened a fraction, unnoticeable by anyone else. Thor looked up at their father in horror. “Father!”

“Thor, I will take no more excuses. Sew it shut.”

A servant came out with a tray. A needle and thread set upon it. Thor looked at it for a moment before he looked at his brother and knelt before him. “Brother, I do not wish to do this, but I must.”

He took the needle and thread some string through it before he gently removed Loki’s muzzle. Loki stayed still, and kept his eyes on the ground. Gently, Thor pinched Loki’s lips and pushed the needle through. It stung, but Loki refused to show it hurt.

Thor pulled the string through and continued, blood beginning to drip down Loki’s chin. The Thunder Gods hands shook as he sewed his brother’s mouth shut, blood covering his fingers and dripping onto the floor. If it were up to him, he would have only put the needle through a couple of times, but he knew Odin would not be satisfied unless the Loki’s lips were completely covered by thread.

He got halfway through when he noticed that Loki had begun to slightly shake. He paused for a moment, feeling his heart break at the pain he was causing his brother.

But he had to remind himself that Loki caused more pain to others than what Thor was doing to him and he continued. When he finished, he tied off the string and gently tried to wipe away some of the blood.

Loki finally looked up at him, and Thor saw tears in his eyes. He cupped his brother’s face and pressed a gentle kiss to Loki’s forehead, then hesitated a moment before pressing a kiss to Loki’s sewn mouth. “I still love you, brother. I always have and I always will. I just wish I could have prevented such a fate for you.”

Loki closed his eyes and rested his head on Thor’s shoulder. Thor then wrapped his hands around Loki’s smaller frame and held him close.

Regret flooded through Loki, something he did not think he could feel anymore. Thor had no hand in this. He had not known of his true parentage, and even afterwards, still called Loki his brother. Thor still loved him dearly and up to the end, begged him to come home and stop hurting others.

He still felt a hatred for Thor, but there was still love deep down. He had hurt his brother dearly, and continued to do so. He could feel the pain his brother was going through and it only intensified the pain he himself felt.

He placed a hand on Thor’s arm, unable to hold him back due to his shackles, and then nuzzled his neck. He did his best to comfort his brother and tried to convoy the regret he felt. Trying to tell Thor that he was sorry for what he did.


End file.
